The Trolley
The trolley now includes levels just like fishing, golfing and racing! Trolley rewards have also been doubled from Toontown Online! There is a total of 30 Trolley levels to earn here. 3 Laff points can be earned with 1 Laff earned every 10 levels. The easiest mini games that reward beans are found in Toontown Central and Barnacle Boatyard, with harder games located in Acorn Acres and Drowsy Dreamland that can reward many more beans! The bigger the Jellybean reward, the more experience you will earn towards your Trolley experience! Toons are able to also skip any Trolley game they do not want to play. In order to do this, the whole group must vote to skip. Trolley Experience Trolley experience can be calculated as follows: Take the beans you earned during the mini game and multiply it by 5. For example, earning 40 beans in the Cannon Game will reward 200 Trolley exp. Found bellow are some of the more rewarding games and least rewarding games that you can play to earn experience. Exp needed to max the Trolley is 160,950. The levels used are the same as the Toon levels found in general toon info. The most rewarding Mini games for experience. # Toon Tag (Have one Toon collect all the treasures here to earn loads of exp! Earns around 100 or more beans if one Toon is collecting all the Treasures.) # Treasure Dive (Due to the high amount of beans received here, earning experience is very easy.) # Cannon Game (As long as you complete it quickly, this mini game can award 50 beans or more upon completion.) # Toon Memory Game (This mini game is very easy to do with a partner or a large group. Can reward around 50 or more jellybeans. This game takes very long to solo however, and should be skipped if attempted alone.) # Toon Slingshot (If you have the ability to land in one of the smaller targets, you can easily earn upwards of 60 beans.) # Tug of War (While this game can be long, a group of Toons can work together quickly to complete this game in under 10 seconds for a large bean reward of 40+ or more.) # Cog Thief (If one or more Toons can protect all four barrels, everyone can be rewarded upwards of 50+ jellybeans for a nice experience boost.) # Ring Game (If a group can get the perfect bonus, the minigame becomes quite effective for obtaining experience. However, playing the Ring Game solo, is not very good for grinding experience points.) The least rewarding Mini games for experience. These mini games are not bad, but due to the amount of time they take to complete and beans they reward, Toons looking to quickly advance in Trolley Levels should avoid these. # Toon Escape (Due to the amount of time it takes to complete this mini game, Toons should avoid this mini game even though the bean reward is comparable to that of the Canon Game if you collect a lot of points.) # Race Game (The bean reward is so low here that it is not worth it to even attempt this one.) # Match Tubby (While this game can be fun and short, the bean reward for winning is nothing compared to games like the Cannon Game and Treasure Dive.) # Maze Game (While the bean reward can be good if you collect many more tokens then other players, this game is less efficient then those above due to the time it takes to complete the game.) # Jungle Vines (Similar to Toon Escape and Maze Game, you need to complete this one with many more points then the others in order to get a decent amount of beans.) # Catching Game (Similar again to the above, the reward for winning is not as good compared to other games you can play that are just as quick.)